New skills for the harmonious sky
by Lychee115
Summary: Tsuna goes to visit his cousin, Kenichi during the summer break. And they end up... fighting? Kenichi X Miu I apologise if any characters are OOC. (cover picture isn't mine.)
1. Visiting the cousin

**Hello, this is my first ever fan fiction.**

**The idea for this crossover is originally ultimatebishoujo21's**

**I have taken some details but the storyline and plot is different. I hope that this is okay, and should you deem this action unfit, please inform me. Thank you. Also, enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day as Sawada Tsunayoshi was walking down the street.

"Why does he stay in a dojo instead of at home?" Tsuna complained as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. "At least he should have better fighting skills than you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, riding on Tsuna's head, with his signature fedora with a yellow band around it covering his face. "Mou (jeez), Reborn!" Tsuna pouted. "Hmf" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna was wearing weights around his ankles and hands. It was all part of Reborn's Spartan training, as expected of the Spartan tutor. "Well I don't think that Kenichi had to do training like this!" Tsuna said. As he motioned towards the weights cuffed onto his limbs. "All martial arts training starts with 'this'." Reborn said simply, nodding at Tsuna's weights. Tsuna just resigned to it and sighed and continued to walk straight along the road.

About 5 minutes passed in silence. Tsuna was sweating at an alarming rate – every step that he took, about 5 droplets of sweat would trickle down his face. His throat dry, Tsuna openend his water bottle and chugged on it.

"I've heard that martial arts are his forte. It wouldn't be bad for you to learn some martial arts before we go back to Namimori." Reborn said, breaking the silence, before jumping down onto Tsuna's shoulder as they reached their destination, Ryozanpaku dojo. Tsuna almost spit out the water. Thankfully, he managed to swallow it.

The large oak front doors were humungous, probably reaching 3 or 4 metres in height. An old-fashioned sign board had the word "Ryozanpaku" painted on it. This was indeed the place.

* * *

**I hope that this was enjoyable! If you have any feedback or comments, please feel free to PM me or review. Thank you! **

**~Lychee115**


	2. Meeting the elder

The large old doors intimidated him. Hesitantly, Tsuna stretched out a hand towards the door slowly. Reborn shook his head and jumped on to the ground, and then he jumped up and kicked the back of Tsuna's head. Tsuna was propelled forward, hitting the door with his forehead and his hands, making it sound like knocking on a door.

"Ita-ta-tai (itai- ouch)! Reborn! I could have gotten a brain concussion from that!" Tsuna exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. "Hmph, at that speed, it would have been Christmas by the time you knocked." Reborn said, jumping up onto Tsuna's shoulder. Someone was coming. "No it wouldn't!" Tsuna argued childishly. "I was just- HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs. A man with long blonde hair that reached his elbows greeted them. Tsuna was taken aback in surprise.

"Hahaha, youngsters these days have so much energy. Hello, I am this dojo's elder. Please do not make a ruckus here, we would not want to ruin the peace in the neighbourhood." The man said.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for such a disturbance." Tsuna said bowing deeply. "Alright then, please state your purpose of coming here." The man, no, the elder said.

"Oh right! I haven't introduced myself. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Reborn. I am here to visit my cousin, Kenichi. I was visiting and found out that he was staying here, so I decided to pay him a visit." Tsuna explained simply.

"Oh? Kenichi's cousin? Come in then!" the elder said, motioning for Tsuna and Reborn to step inside. The elder then led the duo towards the house which seemed to be in the centre of a large field.

'Why didn't I sense him coming?' Tsuna thought inquisitively. "It's all because you were not focused, so you didn't sense the alert that your hyper intuition was sending you. Also, the man had no intent of harming you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn whispered, reading Tsuna's mind. Tsuna wondered sometimes if minds were an open book, and only some could read the books. If that were the case, Reborn could read everyone's minds right? Wait, that's just a bit freaky.

"Please take off your shoes." The elder said, snapping Tsuna back into reality. Tsuna quickly obliged and followed the elder inside, through the long corridors. Finally, they reached a room. It was a simple Japanese room which was well-kept and it looked very clean. 'This must be the living room.' Tsuna decided thoughtfully.

The elder offered him a seat before sitting at the end of the table. The elder called out, "Miu! We have a guest! Go get Kenichi and some drinks!" Tsuna looked at the elder. 'Somehow, I think what happens here is similar to what happens back at home.' Tsuna thought, sighing.

About a minute or so, Kenichi arrived with Miu. Miu was carrying a tray of green tea, while Kenichi helped carry a tray of snacks.

"Tsuna!"

"Kenichi! It's been a while since we last met." Both Tsuna and Kenichi greeted each other excitedly.

"Oh yeah, this is Miu. She is the granddaughter of the elder. Miu, this is Tsuna. Tsuna, this is Miu." Kenichi introduced them to each other.

"Hello."Miu greeted. "Hi, it is nice to meet you." Tsuna greeted as well.

They sat down and started to catch up with each other; Miu feeling quite left-out, the elder and Reborn listening in intently. Tsuna was careful not to spill out the secret of him being a Mafia boss, whereas Kenichi simply divulged everything he had done in the past year.

"That's so cool! You know so many types of martial arts!" Tsuna said in awe. "Yeah, unlike you, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said. Kenichi had forgotten about Reborn. "Is Reborn your new baby brother?" Kenichi asked. "Um, no he isn't. He's my kateikyoshi (home tutor). The reason behind him looking like this is complicated, it would be better if you don't pry. Haha…" Tsuna replied sheepishly, adding a 'Haha' at the end, so as to end on a lighter note. "Ok…" Kenichi said awkwardly, trying to hide his emotions. But Tsuna knew better, Kenichi's tone let out a hint of his feelings, they were a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"Does Miu-san know martial arts as well?" Tsuna asked. "Oh, yes she does. Elder taught her ever since she was young." Kenichi said a-matter-of-factly. "Whoa. That's cool!" said Tsuna. 'Well, I sort of expected that though…'thought Tsuna.

"A-arigato (Thank you)." Miu thanked Tsuna. "So, Tsuna, do you know any martial arts?" Kenichi asked, aiming for a bulls-eye. "Eh?" Tsuna was puzzled, why would his cousin want to know? "Um, I don't really know martial arts. I know just a little bit of hand-to-hand combat." Tsuna said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Let's have a fight while you're here!" Kenichi exclaimed gleefully. Kenichi knew of Tsuna's 'dame-ness' and felt like he could win. 'I'll be able to impress Miu!' Kenichi thought to himself. "Ano (um)… I don't think we should." Tsuna said softly, looking down to stare at his legs. "It'll only be a friendly one. Don't worry." Kenichi assured him. But Tsuna could tell that Kenichi was implying that he would go easy on him.

"Kenichi, we'll do it. Elder, do you agree?" Reborn said. "Of course, it would be interesting to see a fight!" the Elder said, laughing heartily. "Well then, give it all you've got, Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk, his fedora covering his face once again. "What?! I didn't agree to this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

**Fighting Scene in the next chapter!**

**~Lychee115**


	3. The fight

**Chapter 2 was updated on 24/07/2013, so if you have't read the update, please do so.**

**Then proceed to reading this one. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Why did Kenichi want to do this?' Miu thought. She was so lost in their conversation before, and she only understood the part when Kenichi was sharing his story. She sighed, and now she had to watch them have a friendly fight? 'Based on what Tsuna-san said, Kenichi should be able to hurt him easily. I hope Tsuna-san doesn't get hurt too badly.' She thought worriedly.

Tsuna sighed as he shook hands with his cousin, he really didn't want to do this. "I just wanted to impress Miu. But don't worry, I'll go really easy on you." Kenichi whispered. Tsuna nodded dejectedly.

"3, 2, 1, fight!" Reborn shouted, signalling the start of the match.

Kenichi threw a punch at Tsuna, Tsuna ducked instinctively.

Kenichi did a kick aiming at Tsuna's mid-section, Tsuna ducked and out came a leg which swept the ground, attempting to trip Kenichi.

Kenichi noticed this and jumped upwards, before moving back.

He needed to up his game.

He aimed a low kick at Tsuna, intending to trip him.

Tsuna jumped upwards and spotted something in mid-air.

"Let's end this" he said, in a low and soft voice.

Kenichi moved forward, in attempt to flip Tsuna.

Large brown eyes were replaced with golden orange ones, but no flame was seen.

Tsuna sidestepped Kenichi and landed a punch on him instead.

Kenichi stumbled backwards due to the impact and he put up his seikaku.

Before Kenichi was done, Tsuna aimed a punch at his stomach.

Kenichi saw this and used his hands to block it, shutting his eyes in the process. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his hands.

He opened his eyes and removed his hands from their defence position gingerly, inspecting them. Parts of his skin was scalded, two red prints on his tanned skin.

"Don't close your eyes when you fight." Tsuna said before his orange eyes went back to the originally large brown pair and his gloves disappearing.

"Eh?" Kenichi said in his confusion. There was this stinging pain and the person in front of him, his dame (cannot make it) cousin, had inflicted that pain on him.

"SPLASH!" was heard and Kenichi found himself drenched from head to toe, his arms stung more than before. "Oops! I'm sorry! Come Kenichi, I need to attend to your wounds." Miu said, before dragging him back into the house.

"Tsuna" Reborn said called out, snapping Tsuna back into reality.

"Ah, gomen (sorry)! I'll go help Miu-san with Kenichi. I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologised and bowed deeply to the elder and ran inside after Miu and Kenichi. He could not believe that he had just used his flame to burn his cousin. He had seen a lady running from a man with a knife outside when he jumped and he wanted to protect that woman, but he knew he had to finish the fight first.

'That's probably what happened.' Tsuna sighed. His hyper intuition told him to go through that door, and he found Kenichi and Miu. "HIEEEE! Kenichi I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologised profusely. Kenichi was still puzzled and stared at Tsuna in a daze. "He just needs to re-organise his thoughts. Give him some time." Miu said attending to Kenichi's wounds lovingly. "Do you need any help?" Tsuna asked nervously, he did not want to play gooseberry. "Ah, no it's alright, I can manage." Miu answered with a small smile ghosting her lips. And Tsuna took that as the signal to leave.

'I can't believe what I just did! Will they learn of my secret? Oh no, Reborn is probably going to make them join the Vongola! Geez, I knew I shouldn't have accepted, or forced to accept it!' "Argh!" Tsuna sighed. This was not how it should go. It was supposed to be a nice and peaceful meeting with his cousin. But look at how that had turned out.

* * *

**How was the fighting scene?**

**Please review!**

**Thank you and please continue to support this fanfic.**

**~Lychee115**


	4. Reflection

**I apologise about the 'seikaku' part. It's actually seikuken.**

**Tsuna and Reborn are going to be a bit OOC here.**

**I'm not sure about Kenichi and Miu…**

**I have half a mind to go back and re-watch the anime, but it'll take some time. :/**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

By the time Kenichi managed to sort out what has transpired in the fight, it was already dinner time. He went out and saw the elder and Reborn having a chat. Just as he stepped inside, Tsuna came into the room carrying a tray of food. "Kenichi! You're up! Are you feeling better now?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine now." Kenichi replied. "Thank goodness! I'm so sorry for injuring you! It was a slip of the hand." Tsuna apologized with a low bow. "It-it's alright." Kenichi replied.

"Tsuna-kun! Have you- oh! Kenichi! Are you better now?" Miu came in with a tray of more food. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for tending to my wounds." Kenichi said, smiling. Miu just smiled and moved the dishes on the tray to the table.

Soon, everyone was gathered at the dining table. And then, the battle started. The battle of their food. Tsuna and Kenichi had to stop everyone from stealing their food. Tsuna was used to this, and managed to keep his food safe, whereas Kenichi seemed to have not quite mastered it yet.

After dinner, Tsuna and Miu served the desserts to each person. "Tsuna, why are you helping Miu? Did you cook some of the dishes?" Kenichi asked curiously. "Eh? No, Miu-chan cooked everything. I only helped to serve the food." Tsuna explained.

"Oh, I see." Kenichi said. Tsuna had always seemed like the cooking-type. "Hehe…"Tsuna laughed awkwardly, remembering what happened in the furture arc when the girls had decided to abandon their duties and stop helping out with the chores, it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"Will you be staying tonight?" The elder asked suddenly. He had not spoken a word ever since the fight between Kenichi and Tsuna transpired. Slightly startled, Tsuna said, "I'm not sure. Can I? I will also need to ask my aunt for her permission."

"Of course you can!" the elder said, laughing. "You will always be welcome!" he added. "Ah, soka (I see), thank you very much for your hospitality." Tsuna said. He then excused himself from the room and went out to call his aunt for permission. She complained a bit but in the end, she relented and let him stay over.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Tsuna said happily.

"Tsu-kun, remember to..." and she went on and on.

"Hai (Yes)! Hai, hai. Wakatta (I know). Hai. Hai. Haaaiiiiii~" Tsuna said. It was as though his aunt had become his second mother.

His aunt was from his mother's side, but they're personalities are practically worlds apart. His mother was seldom worried, and accepted any story that he had made up as to why he was missing sometimes. But his aunt was easily worried and always made sure that she nagged about safety issues and whatnot before ending the conversation. They were indeed, very different.

Tsuna ended the call and stepped back inside. "I will be staying over." Tsuna announced. "YAY!" the room erupted into cheers (it was mostly Apachai, the elder, Kenichi and Miu though).

Miu went to prepare a room, Kenichi chatted with Tsuna even more and the others just mingled around. As for Reborn…his fedora was covering his face as usual. "Hn, tonight is going to be interesting..." he said with a smirk.

It was 9.30pm; Tsuna was at the dining table doing his homework. He had originally been doing his homework together with Kenichi, but Kenichi kept on distracting him, asking questions regarding the fight in the afternoon. So he had moved to the dining table instead, leaving Kenichi to himself. Kenichi also had homework, but he was too occupied with what transpired in the afternoon.

Tsuna sighed; at least he had more drive to finish his homework. But that was all because Reborn would make him go and do some Spartan training if he didn't. He looked at the weights which were still on his limbs. He sighed yet again, and continued working his way through the pile which was 15cm in height. "So much to do..." he grumbled.

Reborn watched Kenichi, Kenichi was lying on his back, thinking about the fight. he tried to replay the events in the afternoon. However, he was sure that Tsuna was holding back against himself too. He wanted a rematch, a rematch between them, with none of them holding back in their attacks against each other. He sat up at the thought, slamming a fist onto the palm of his other hand. "We will have a rematch!" he announced to himself, before holding his hand in pain. 'I slammed it too hard...oww.' he thought.

'Hn, now wouldn't that be interesting. And it seems that Kenichi is more dame than I initially thought. Looks like it must run in the family.' Reborn thought. He then went back to check on his student.

Tsuna was diligently doing his work. It was all thanks to Gokudera's formula sheet that he managed to figure out how to start and complete the questions. He was already a quarter-way through the pile. And it was only 10.30pm! He seriously owed this improvement to Reborn's Spartan training which involved bombs and answering questions fast. Don't ask about it. He decided to continue his work until 11pm, and then head to bed.

Rebon jumped down from his hiding place, he had already made a secret passage way from Kenichi's room to the dining room and also to the guest bedroom that Tsuna was staying in. He landed lightly and looked up at his student. "Hi Reborn," Tsuna acknowledged his presence. "Hn." Reborn said in accordance. His student was improving after all.

Tsuna used to be scared out of his wits when Reborn suddenly appeared, or just shocked. But now, Tsuna seemed to have less of a reaction. Not bad eh?

Reborn sat on the table and looked through the work Tsuna had conpleted so far. He used a pencil to circle those which were wrong. He then looked at the pile of unfinished papers, half of which was given by him. Tsuna was already about a quater way through.

At 11pm, Tsuna just finished an exercise (Math exercise). He looked at the smaller pile which he had completed. Reborn had already gone through that. He attempted the questions again. Thankfully, there were only a few to correct. By the time he had finished (though it was only 20minutes), Reborn was already sleeping on the table. Tsuna gathered his things and carried them up to the room together with Reborn.

Tsuna sleepily set up Reborn's hammock, and placed Reborn upon it. He then lay on his bed and slept. His tired brain needed some rest.

Kenichi, on the other hand, had been trying to concentrate on his work. Alas, he could not do it. He kept on thinking about what might happen during the rematch; or how he would beat his cousin in the rematch. He was too excited. This continued for an hour before Kenichi decided to go for a run and cool his head off. It was 10.50pm. He changed out of his night clothes and went downstairs. He passed by the dining room which Tsuna was in. He watched in awe as Tsuna concentrated on his work, with Reborn looking through the completed papers. It seemed like a normal occurrence. Kenichi sighed, looks like Tsuna wasn't so dame in his studies as before. He went out and ran around the neighbourhood.

'Did I really lose? Was it because I was confident? Why did I end up with burns? This is just so weird! And I thought he only knew a little bit of hand-to-hand combat? Also, he seemed to have changed, like he became a different person, throughout the course of the fight, that's just puzzling.' shaking his head, he shook the thoughts to the back of head and concentrated on running.

* * *

**I don't think Kenichi would actually go out for a run but, running helps to get rid of excess energy (this happens to me sometimes – I'm an athlete). Kenichi didn't train today, so he must have a lot of energy to get rid of.**

**Back to the topic of going back to the anime, I might actually do it. I'll most probably do it during my holidays. Please bear with the OOCs for now *bows in apology*.**

**Anyways, look out for the next / next few chapter(s) coming out!**

**Please review and follow.**

**Thank you! :)**

**~Lychee115**


	5. The 'After-Fight'

"Dare mo

shiranai

ai kotoba de oretachi wa hanaso o yo...

(song lyrics)" Tsuna's alarm rang.

Tsuna woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly before he switched it off. It was yet another day in the Sawada household. Tsuna opened the door. The toilet was right across his room...

'WAIT! This isn't my house!' Tsuna snapped awake. There was a corridor infront of him, not a toilet. 'Where am I? Right, I'm in Ryozanpaku dojo, where Kenichi stays.' Tsuna realised. He walked to where he remembered the toilet to be. As he walked down the corridor, he heard lots of snores. Looks like Kenichi's masters were still asleep. He remembered what happened when he first met them...

First, he met with Akisame Koetsuji, Kenichi's Jusjitsu master. Tsuna was thrilled and surprised to meet someone so legendary.

Next, he met Apachai Hopachai, Kenichi's Muay Thai master. Apachai's personality reminded him of Lambo. He got to see Apachai in action, and he decided that the Muay Thai master resembled Ryohei instead.

Next, he met Sakaki Shio, Kenichi's Karate master. He was drunk back then, and it was only 3pm! Tsuna found him to be a very weird man.

After that, he met Kensei Ma, Kenichi's Chinese Kenpo master. He was like Doctor Shamal, except that he didn't use trident mosquitoes, but he used acupuncture.

Finally, he met Shigure Kosaka, Kenichi's- Kenichi's- ah, she taught him to control and use things as a weapon. Tsuna was wondering if she might be related to the person who created Shigure Souen Ryu. But he didn't ask, she had a weird - sort of an introvert - personality.

The toilet door was open, there was no sign of anyone inside, so Tsuna went in and locked the door, he then carried out his morning routine.

After that, he went down to the kitchen where Miu was. He proceeded to help out with the menial stuff like passing her the ingredients or taking them out and placing them on the counter. They were having chicken karage with rice this morning.

It was 9am when breakfast was ready. Everyone had woken up (Kenichi as well, but looking a bit tattered, all thanks to Reborn - Don't ask. Seriously, don't.). When they were all seated at the table, they started on their breakfast.

Breakfast was the one meal that Kenichi's masters didn't try to get food from him. Reborn however, did. Tsuna managed to protect all of it, except for one piece of chicken. Kenichi just ate sleepily, yawning ever so often.

After breakfast, Tsuna went to complete some homework; while Kenichi went back to bed for another hour. After all, Kenichi was out running last night. He only reached home at 12am (he walked after 30minutes of running), and had a bath after that.

Tsuna worked his way through a third of the 'uncompleted work' pile before Reborn had dragged him off for some Spartan training. The area where Kenichi lived had quite a lot of mountains near it. It was an ideal place to train in. Tsuna sighed and trudged along the terrain. He was going to climb up more mountains again.

After an intensive workout in the mountains, Tsuna reached the dojo at 4pm. Thankfully, he had the lunch that Miu packed for him. He had eaten it on the way back. Tsuna's clothes were all tattered and dirty. He sighed, training was tough.

As for Kenichi, the elder forced him to complete his homework as a punishment of losing the match the previous day. "Do you think I could have won?" he asked sheepishly. "Who knows," the elder answered; 'He might just be of a higher level than we thought.' He added to himself. Dissatisfied with the answer he received, but afraid to question more, he reluctantly started on his work. Asking help from Miu every 15minutes.

Tsuna passed by the living room. He stopped inside to greet everyone before proceeding onto his room. 'A wolf in sheep's clothing. That may just be what he is. He had flames on his hands and forehead…he changed. Like, like he has a split personality! Hmm…he is indeed very interesting. I'll ask Kensei to do some research. After all, he's got so many connections.' The elder was deep in thought, not even noticing that it was already time for dinner.

Tsuna was in charge of calling everyone to dinner. He had a hard time getting Sakaki to go down the stairs in his drunken state. Apachai wanted to play with the children at the park some more, but he managed to force him back to the dojo. The rest were not a problem…excluding the elder.

The elder's brows were furrowed, deep in thought. He stared into the wall in front of him. 'I hope I don't get into his bad book…' Tsuna thought before entering. He tried to make some noise to snap the elder out of his trance, but to no avail. "Elder, elder! It's time for dinner. Elder!" Tsuna said, increasing his volume towards the end.

The elder finally snapped out of his thoughts. He saw Tsuna in front of him, it was already dark outside and a cool breeze was blowing into the room.

"It's dinner time, elder." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." He answered, followed by a chuckle.

The elder got up and walked together with Tsuna to the dining room.

* * *

**The song at the start is 'Right Now' by the seiyuus (voice actors) of Tsuna and Basil.**

**Please continue to follow the story!**

**Ganbatte kudasai!**

**~Lychee115**


	6. The Proposed Idea

It was yet the same scene again, people snatching food from 2 people, and those 2 people protecting their food (1 of them wasn't very successful). And then, it was time for dessert.

'Should I say it now, or ask him in private? I would like a private fight…I'll ask him later.' Kenichi thought, chewing on his mochi thoughtfully.

And by the time he looked back down at his plate, which originally had 3 pieces, was now empty. As for Tsuna, he still had 3 left, and he was doing a good job eating while protecting his food.

'That's so…so…COOL! He's like a pro at this!' Kenichi thought in awe. He was looking forward to their talk later. He might be able to get some tips on how to protect his food from his masters.

After dinner, Kenichi asked Tsuna to go with him to his room to chat. Tsuna happily agreed, though he sensed that something was going to happen…

Tsuna and Kenichi sat on the floor across from each other. Kenichi began to talk about studies and such, moving closer to the topic of fighting. With each change of the topic of the conversation, the more Tsuna felt anxious.

'I think Kenichi's going to ask or propose something that will really surprise me.' He thought. 'Then again, what will he ask? Let's see, the conversation is going towards…fighting. So he's going to be asking something about fighting. Wait, FIGHTING?! No way! I don't want to fight.' Tsuna thought, the suspense was making him hold his breath.

"So Tsuna, do you want to have a rematch? In this rematch, we both cannot hold back against each other." Kenichi proposed the idea after his long speech.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" Tsuna said. He was, indeed, shocked. 'Just as predicted…but a rematch? Really? Why?' Tsuna was panicking in his brain, tripping constantly every minute.

"I know that this may be a bit sudden, but please accept it!" Kenichi pleaded.

'"A BIT SUDDEN"?! No, this was very very very sudden. Not a bit sudden! But then again, I sort of saw this coming, so...I'll accept the "a bit sudden".' Tsuna thought to himself.

"If I accept, when will we fight?" Tsuna inquired, emphasising on the 'If'. Just to make sure that Kenichi didn't get his hopes up.

"Today is Wednesday, so we will fight on Saturday. We will each get 3 full days of preparation before the fight." Kenichi answered smoothly. He really wanted Tsuna to fight him, so he needed to convince Tsuna about it.

Tsuna sighed, 'Reborn would most probably make me do it, but what about Kenichi's masters? What are their opinions?' "I think that you should ask your masters if this is a good idea." Tsuna said determinedly. He didn't want to fight his cousin!

"Bang bang bang!" someone was knocking on the door…

Kenichi went to open it. His masters were all standing behind it. Without warning, they squeezed into the already small and cramped room. Akisame and Kensei stood at the doorway, whereas Shigure was not to be found.

"A-ano, what are you all doing here?" Kenichi asked. He had managed to get out of the way and retreat next to Tsuna as his masters came filing in. "We want you both to have a rematch." The elder said, with a glint in his eyes. All of them were dead serious.

"Tsuna, stop being such a wuss and accept already." Rebon said, kicking the back of Tsuna's head. "Hieee! Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "Hn? And I thought you improved. Looks like you still need extra training." Reborn said. "Huh? And I thought today's training was already bad." Tsuna sighed, running a hand though his hair as Reborn hopped onto his shoulder.

"So you train too." Kenichi said.

"Eh? Um…I…uh-" Tsuna stuttered, trying to explain himself before Reborn cut him off.

"Of course he does. You've fought with him once, haven't you? He can't have such a skill if he didn't train for it." Reborn 'hmph'-ed, and Kenichi stayed silent. After all, Reborn did have a point.

"Tsuna-kun, what do you train for?" the elder asked.

"Eto wa (something like 'uh' and 'um')… I train so that I can protect my friends." Tsuna said, his resolve may seem weak, but the determination in his eyes proved otherwise.

Tsuna could feel that he was going into hyper dying will mode (HDWM) soon. So he thought of Hibari trying to bite him to death to scare himself. Tsuna inwardly screamed "Hieeeeeeee!" at the thought. Hibari was just too scary. Tsuna managed to revert back to his normal self and let out a sigh of relief.

The elder raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's actions. 'For a moment, I thought he was going to change, like what happened during Kenichi's fight.' The elder thought, as he rubbed his chin.

"So is the fight on?" Sakaki asked, somewhat impatient.

"Tsuna has to agree on it." Reborn said.

"Ano, Kenichi, could you tell me the benefits of fighting each other?" Tsuna asked, hoping this was a way to wiggle out of the situation.

"Eh? First, we get to pit our skills against each other. It's like sparring. Second, we can learn about fighting in such a situation, like what areas you need to guard and so on. Third, we get to…get to…ah, I can only come up with 2 reasons." Kenichi replied, quite upset about that.

"Tsuna, just accept it already." Reborn said. 'Or I'll give you more training than the extra.' Reborn thought, smirking.

Tsuna managed to read Reborn's mind this once, since Reborn was giving him 'that look'. And 'that look' did not mean anything good. Tsuna gulped before answering to the main question at hand, "I accept the fight, and will take part in it."

"Ho ho ho, I will be looking forward to it." The elder said, before standing and leaving like all of Kenichi's masters.

"It's 12am already! I need to go and sleep. Good night Kenichi!" Tsuna waved before disappearing out the door, Reborn on his shoulder – as usual.

That night, Tsuna had a lot going through his head. 'Why did I even agree? Ah, I wish I didn't agree. I think Reborn's extra extra training would be better than this. Argh! Why does Kenichi want to even fight? Wasn't the fight we had when I first came to the dojo enough? Or does he still want to impress Miu-chan? That shouldn't be the case, since he didn't mention it. However, he didn't give a reson. Geez, my life seems to attract trouble too much.' Tsuna sighed and dozed off to sleep.

As for Kenichi, he was really happy about it. 'Yes! We're going to have a rematch! I'll make sure that I show him all that I've got! And I hope that he'll show me what he's made of as well. But Tsuna's the type that would chicken out…but he agreed to it, and he doesn't go back on his promises. So then, it should be fine. Or at least I hope so.' Kenichi shrugged his shoulders before drifting off to dreamland. Where he was fighting Tsuna 1-on-1 in the rematch, he was winning. He smiled at it.

* * *

**In the next chapter:**

**Tsuna VS the Varia!**

**Will this help to improve his skills though?**

**In the meantime, please continue to follow and review!**

**:)**

**~Lychee115**


	7. Preparation pt 1

DAY ONE- Tsuna and Reborn headed out after breakfast to the mountains again. Tsuna knew he was going to go through Reborn's 'extra, extra wonderful Spartan training'. It was going to be so 'wonderful' that Tsuna sighed all along the route to the mountains. He knew what was going to come, and he dreaded it, greatly.

Kenichi woke up and had a late breakfast as usual. He got another hour of sleep before going to train with his masters. His masters were determined to whip him into shape for the upcoming battle. They were not going to underestimate Tsuna again! 'Keep going, you can do it! FIGHTING!' Kenichi thought throughout the whole training session.

Tsuna was…he was fighting the…Varia. Yes, the Varia. It was all part of Reborn's super super 'awesome' plan. The Varia would attack him until they wanted to stop, and then repeatedly come back at irregular times to try to 'finish him off'.

Xanxus was there, he was very happy to have a chance at killing Tsuna. After all, his hatred always remained. Xanxus wanted revenge. Squalo was coerced into trying out fighting against another person who used a different combat style from him. Bel just wanted to see some bloodshed. Mammon was paid around a hundred dollars (courtesy of the Vongola Nono) to attempt to kill Tsuna. Of course, the Vongola Nono knew nothing about that bit. The Varia also swore to secrecy about this. They didn't want to be punished or persecuted for doing so anyway.

The fight started out with the whole Varia attacking Tsuna, Tsuna sighed before plunging into battle. This fight was going to be a long one.

By the time Kenichi finished his training, it was nearing dinner time. Tsuna and Reborn were nowhere to be seen though. He shrugged his shoulders before proceeding to bathe. He stank from all that sweat.

As for Tsuna, the Varia had all attacked him at once before breaking up and sneaking away. The second time, only Bel and Fran appeared, working together to defeat him, he managed to land some blows before they both went to hide. This continued, but with all the other memebers. This 'exercise', as Reborn called it, was to make sure that Tsuna was on his alert all the time. Well it certainly seemed to be working. But this 'exercise' still had a long way to go before ending.

"Where's Tsuna and Reborn?" Kenichi asked eagerly, hoping to see how Tsuna looked after his training. "I don't know, they're not back yet. I haven't seen them ever since breakfast." Miu said, quite worried about Tsuna's safety; since he was in an unknown neighborhood, instead of his own.

"Reborn just called to tell that he and Tsuna wouldn't be joining us for dinner. They may also be staying out for the night." The elder informed them.

"Huh? Ok…" Kenichi said. He was puzzled, what kind of training did they do that they would need to stay out for the night? It was just weird.

Tsuna felt tired, he needed rest. It was becoming dark, the sun was setting…'someone's coming, move to your left and duck down.' His hyper intuition informed him. He did so, and managed to avoid an attack, sighing, he continued to fight back. 'This is going to take the whole night.' Tsuna thought. Well, in fact, it did.

DAY 2- The Varia had been constantly attacking him throughout the night. Tsuna had no way of knowing when one of them would pop up and try to slash him, or stab him, or shoot him, or punch him, or electrocute him, or even try to invade his mind (through the use of illusions). It had been a whole night before he managed to defeat all of them.

It was 6am when he finally defeated Xanxus for the second time in his life. He had frozen his hands and legs using the 'Zero Chitten Topa Kai First Edition' (Zero point Breakthrough First Edition). The other Varia members were all lying on the floor, hurt.

5minutes later, the Vongola medical team came to give first aid to the Varia and Tsuna. They then took all of them to the hospital to rest and recover. Tsuna's wounds were not too serious, but he was tired and collapsed from exhaustion as soon as he had confirmed that Xanxus was defeated.

Tsuna slept the whole day. Reborn used his flames to make the healing process faster. He estimated that Tsuna would be getting up the next day. Another thing was that, not eating for that long would be bad. He called Tsuna's aunt and asked her to prepare a lot of food.

In the meantime, Kenichi followed the same routine as the previous day. Tsuna had not come back yet; Kenichi thought that he might be training in the mountains with Reborn or something. Like how he had, when elder had taught him seikuken.

'I wonder if Tsuna's fine though. Ah, he's probably training now, nothing to worry about.' Kenichi thought, before Sakaki punched him, straight in the stomach,as a scolding. Kenichi winced before getting up, he had been flung a few metres away (Sakaki obviously held back). He apologized for losing focus and concentrated on his priority, training.

The day ended peacefully, but with Tsuna still sleeping.

* * *

**Day 1 & 2 is over!**

**Look forward to the 3****rd**** and last day of preparation!**

**~Lychee115**


	8. Preparation pt 2

DAY 3- Tsuna finally woke up from his slumber. As soon as he woke up, he saw his famiglia surrounding him. "Hm?" he wondered aloud. Where was he? Why was he here? And why were they here?

After 5minutes of staring at his famiglia, whose worried faces has turned into happy ones, his stomach growled uncontrollably. Kyoko passed him a bento which his aunt had made for him. He thanked her with a slight blush.

'It's so embarrassing for Kyoko-chan to hear my stomach grumbling!" he thought, looking down. "It's ok, Tsuna-kun. Just eat." Kyoko said, smiling. She passed him a pair of chopsticks and he began to eat all the food. Well, he had not eaten in 2 days!

The food had been packed into bentos and stacked up on the floor. There were at least 20 bentos in total. Tsuna went through them at a rate of 5minutes per bento. But he left behind enough for the other's lunch, 8 bentos.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you. Gomenasai." Tsuna apologized, slightly guilty that he had made them so worried about him.

"Mondainai, Juudaime! (No problem, tenth!) Your training is beneficial!" Gokudera tried to assure Tsuna about it.

"Mochiro (of course)! Tsuna needs to gear up for a battle tomorrow." Reborn said; kicking Tsuna's head and landing on the pedestal beside the bed.

"Eh? A battle? Who will you be against?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"He's my cousin, Kenichi. We had a friendly match, but I accidentally went into hyper mode and defeated him. So now he wants a rematch, but we'll both go all-out. I will too, go all-out, but without my flame." Tsuna said.

Everyone stared at Tsuna worriedly. "Kufufufu, wouldn't that be interesting? Well, I have to go now. Matane, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, before disappearing into thin air leaving a small figure leaning against the wall. "Hn, a herbivorous gathering." Hibari said before exiting the room. He had been standing at the entrance of the room, around 2 metre's from the others.

Tsuna smiled, this was so like them. He then noticed that Ryohei had disappeared after he woke up. "Where's Onii-san?" He asked. "I asked him to go run around the neighbourhood a few times. He had too much pent-up energy." Reborn answered.

"Ah, soka."

"Bossu, I'll take my leave." Chrome spoke. "Are you fine right now?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Yes, I am." She answered. "Ok then, thank you for coming." Tsuna said with a smile. Kyoko had taken Lambo out of the room, so he would not disturb him.

"Gokudera and Yammamoto will be staying, unless there's no space for them. They can't stay at your aunt's house, so we'll have to check with the dojo." Reborn said. His student had improved greatly in a matter of a few hours during the fight against the Varia. And he was pleased with this.

Tsuna was discharged in the afternoon, Ryohei and Kyoko also went along with them to the dojo to see if they may stay the night. The elder had welcomed them in warmly, and Miu got ready the necessary rooms for their accommodation.

"This is Gokudera Hayato, Yammamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko." Tsuna introduced them formally. He had asked about their accommodation first, he totally forgot the protocol. Reborn made a mental note to punish Tsuna for doing so.

"Hajimemashite, yoroshikune onegaishimasu! (It's the first time meeting you, please take care of me)" they said in sync. They had practiced it so that the introduction wouldn't take so long.

Yammamoto started talking to Shigure about weapons when he learnt about her being Kenichi's weapons master. Gokudera just listened to the conversation; 'The yakuuu baka might reveal the secret!' he had thought anxiously before going over to join in. All he said were just a few one-liners, and not much of explanations done, as they were not needed.

Tsuna was relieved that Gokudera and Yammamoto were not doing anything dangerous to the dojo. Kyoko was chatting with him about how she had spent her holidays so far.

Ryohei was chatting animatedly with Apachai.

A sudden outburst of "KYOKUGEN (extreme)!" came from the two before Tsuna and Kyoko rushed over to calm them down.

Dinner time came and went. The guardians (or rather, those which were there) sat in Tsuna's room to discuss about things. The fight was tomorrow.

"After the fight, Juudaime should go back to Namimori!"

"Gokudera-kun, I need to learn some martial arts before I go back, so I can't possibly leave after it."

"Oh I see! Then we will stay with Juudaime here until Juudaime has finished learning!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Just let Tsuna stay here by himself, we have other commitments already."

"Kyokugen! Sawada's fight is tomorrow!"

It seems that Ryohei had just realized that fact.

Everyone face-palmed, Ryohei was so slow…

* * *

"Tsuna will be staying here, everyone has to go back after Tsuna's fight. It's 10pm now, everyone get out, Tsuna needs to study." Reborn ordered.

"Oh right! Thank you Gokudera-kun for the formula sheet." Tsuna said, with a bright smile.

Gokudera just refused to accept Tsuna's 'kindness', insisting that it was Tsuna who figured out how to use them, so it was Tsuna who should get the most credit.

Tsuna sighed and let it go. His guardians and Kyoko went back to their rooms, Tsuna got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hahaha, as expected of Ryohei.**

**Please review! (Just write what you want me to improve on, I guess…)**

**More chapters are on the way!**

**~Lychee115**


	9. Rematch

**It's finally time for the rematch!**

**Excited?**

**Well, I shan't keep you anymore, enjoy!**

* * *

9.55AM - Tsuna and his guardians assembled. His guardians were sitting on one side of the porch, his side. Kyoko was there too, she had insisted to watch.

"Furthermore, I'll know where you are injured, so that would be easier to treat." she had stated.

Tsuna sighed; he knew he wouldn't have much of a chance against Kenichi. After all, he couldn't use his flames. Then again, Kenichi wasn't a flame user, so it would be unfair towards him.

"Don't expect me to win." was all Tsuna said to them.

They nodded their heads; Kyoko had a whole range of medical supplies ready, just for Tsuna.

9.58AM - Kenichi and his masters had gathered, on the other side of the porch.

"Show them how a disciple of Ryozanpaku fights!" Sakaki said.

"Apa apa!" Apachai agreed.

"Ganbatte (sth like 'fighting!' - encouragement) Kenichi-kun!" Miu shouted. She had a first aid kit beside her. Hopefully, Kenichi's wounds wouldn't be too serious.

10AM - "Ready? 3...2...1... FIGHT!" Reborn signaled the start, firing a shot in the air. Tsuna sweat-dropped, this wasn't a race! But he did not have much time; Kenichi was already coming at him.

"Chowa...chowa-chowa..." Kenichi said, floating around to hit and punch Tsuna in his torso area.

Tsuna tried dodging the blows, only managing to allow Kenichi's blows to make contact with his sides.

'Front-right-back-left?!' was all Tsuna had managed to think, before Kenichi was yet in front of him again.

Kenichi aimed a punch at Tsuna in the stomach.

Tsuna side-stepped and dodged it.

Kenichi aimed a roundhouse kick at Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna ducked gracefully, moving down and aiming a punch at Kenichi's torso.

Kenichi took a hit, but immediately retaliated with his signature punch, which hit Tsuna squarely in the stomach.

Tsuna flew backwards, landing on the wall behind him, making a crater in it.

Tsuna lay there, he could feel that 2 of his bottom ribs were broken.

'Ita-ita-ta-tai! (Itai – ouch/pain)' He inwardly screamed.

'Why am I doing this again? Right, to please Kenichi, and everyone else...'

"Tsuna, hurry up. You wouldn't be pleasing Kenichi if you don't continue." Reborn chided.

Everyone from Kenichi's side stared at Reborn. It was as though this was normal...getting slammed into walls weren't normal!

~ 1 minute later ~

"Wakatta (I know)," Tsuna got up. "hajimate dazo (It's only the start)."

Kenichi was shocked. 'Tsuna got up from that?! The last time when Sakaki did that to me, I couldn't even get up...wait, he has orange eyes? What is going on here?' his thoughts ran wild as Tsuna got up.

Tsuna had gone into hyper mode. The flame symbolizing that he was the Vongola burned on his forehead, his hands equipped with the X-gloves (ver. X).

"Tsuna, no flames." Reborn reminded.

Everyone from Kenichi's side just stared. They just stared at Tsuna with their eyes wide open and mouths agape. **(A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but YEAH THAT'S MY TSUNA! He's super-duper hot!)**

"Un," Tsuna acknowledged, walking towards Kenichi.

"It's my turn." Tsuna simply stated before he took off (nope, not flying - no flames, remember?)

Tsuna aimed at the torso.

Kenichi took another hit, snapping him back into real-time.

Tsuna took the opportunity to trip him.

Kenichi tripped and fell onto the ground with a thud.

'Ow…' was all that ran through his mind.

Tsuna waited for Kenichi to get up.

Kenichi rolled a bit before getting up slowly, at the same time, putting up his seikuken.

'What is that blue bubble around him?' Tsuna thought curiously.

'5 seconds to attack' Tsuna's hyper intuition informed him.

Tsuna aimed another punch at Kenichi's liver.

Kenichi side-stepped behind Tsuna.

Tsuna moved forward.

Kenichi's kick missed.

Tsuna aimed his fists into Kenichi's side.

Kenichi dodged, before putting up his seikuken fully.

Tsuna aimed a feint punch at Kenichi's head, while aiming another (the real one) at Kenichi's stomach.

Kenichi immediately pulled one of Tsuna's hands backwards (the one feinting), while blocking the other.

He then threw Tsuna a fair distance away.

Tsuna landed on yet another wall, smashing into it, making a huge crater in it.

'Yet some more expenses for the Vongola.' Tsuna thought wearily.

Tsuna got up.

Kenichi was coming at him.

Kenichi aimed his elbow at Tsuna's jaw.

Tsuna moved backwards slightly from impact.

Kenichi did an uppercut with his knee.

Tsuna managed to move back slightly to avoid the brunt of it.

Tsuna fell on his back, his chin was bruised slightly.

"Urgh." Was all Tsuna muttered before he got up, swaying slightly.

Kenichi decided to end the fight quickly with a kick.

He jumped up, his left leg accelerating, moving towards Tsuna's torso.

Just as he was about to make contact,

Tsuna stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground.

No contact was made and Tsuna was not slammed into the tree beside them.

"End of fight!" Reborn announced.

He knew his student wouldn't win; Tsuna's techniques were still quite raw and rough. They weren't fine-tuned like Kenichi's.

Kyoko ran to help Tsuna.

"Juudaime should have about 2 fractured ribs, a slightly fractured jaw, and maybe an affected stomach or liver." Gokudera reported.

"Dame da (no good), we need an ambulance." Yammamoto said.

"The Vongola medical team was on stand-by. They should be here in 30 seconds." Reborn informed them as they surrounded Tsuna.

Reborn then hopped onto Yammamoto's shoulder as the medical team arrived and rushed Tsuna away to the hospital.

Ryohei stayed behind to spar with Apachai, a promise they had made the previous night.

As Ryohei and Apachai were happily sparring, Miu treated Kenichi's wounds. His weren't as serious as Tsuna's. Tsuna could not land a blow on Kenichi, thus all he had were a few bruises.

Sakaki laughed heartily as he drank his sake.

"That boy would be a good apprentice. Hahaha, did you see the way he managed to reduce his injuries? He's not that bad." He said. Even in his drunken stupor, it seems that Sakaki still said some pretty sensible stuff.

"I agree with you, Sakaki. He would be an interesting student to have." The elder agreed, chuckling heartily, watching Ryohei and Apachai sparring.

Ryohei and Apachai were pretty much on par, but it was obvious that Apachai would win. Apachai has a lot more battle experience as compared to Ryohei.

"I agree about that idea too." Shigure said, nodding. "His friend, Yammamoto, would be interesting to train."

"Yes, indeed. I would also like to try training the Tsuna boy." Kensei piped up.

"It is decided then." The elder said.

* * *

**I had to do a lot of research for the fighting scene, so please review on it!**

**Here are some questions that I would like you to answer:**

**Did it seem realistic enough? (Like, if they ever did cross fists)**

**Do you think Tsuna could have won instead?**

**Please review, next chapter will be out next week.**

**Thank you!**

**~Lychee115**


	10. Recuperating

"Bang!"

'Noisy...'

"A-houshi!"

"Lambo! Dame (in this case, it means 'no' or 'stop')!"

"Gyahaha! You can't catch Lambo-sama!"

'...this smell, it must be the hospital. Argh, so noisy."

Tsuna sleepily awoke, hearing the commotion.

"Unh...Lambo, stop it. Gokudera-kun, please stay calm. I-pin, please go outside and play with Lambo." was all he managed to say.

He wanted to sleep; to rest. He was exhausted. He could feel his brain shutting off slowly, drifting off to sleep again...

"Got. To. Stay. Calm. Can't do it. WAHHHH!"

He heard someone crying.

'Dare da (who is it)? Is it Lambo? Ah, I can feel his tears dripping onto my shoulder. He must have been bullied by Gokudera-kun...'

"Wahhh! Lambo was worried! I thought baka-Tsuna (stupid Tsuna) was going to die!" Lambo cried, his mucus hanging from his nose.

'Ah, I worried him. So that's why. Thank goodness he wasn't bullied.'

"Lambo, I'm okay, so don't cry. Ok?" Tsuna managed to choke out the words weakly with a smile.

"Hai! (yes)" Lambo said, twisting his face weirdly, attempting to stop crying.

"Hai, Tsuna-san! I-pin will bring Lambo outside to play. Come, Lambo!" I-pin piped up, in attempt to let Tsuna get more sleep.

"Un, arigato...I-pin." was all he said before drifting back into his precious 'sleeping state'.

When he woke up again (4hours later - 9pm), he saw Reborn sleeping on the side of his pillow, his mother sleeping in the chair beside him. His guardians had gathered again, only Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro were not to be found.

'They must have left. Oh, mum's here. I hope she's not too worried. Ah, she must have brought Lambo and I-pin with her. So that's why they were here.'

"Ungh..." Tsuna tried sitting up.

"Baka (stupid) Dame-Tsuna, you fractured your ribs. Sitting up isn't going to help." Reborn chided quietly, sitting on the pillow cross-legged.

"Oh" was all Tsuna said before lying down again. 'These hospital beds are too comfy...' he thought, before yet going into 'sleep state' again.

The next time Tsuna woke up, it was already Sunday. His guardians were all gone, probably to get food and rest.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning), Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted with a smile.

"Ah, ohayo, kaa-san (mother)." Tsuna replied.

Faintly, he could remember a few 'Kokyugen!' s (extreme), 'What exactly was Onii-san doing?' Tsuna thought curiously.

He peered beside him; Reborn was sleeping, looking like he was somewhat tired out.

'Hmm...maybe he took Onii-san for a run or something? Ah, just let him sleep.'

"Tsu-kun, have some breakfast."

"Hai."

Nana fed Tsuna all the food she had prepared. Tsuna originally didn't want that to happen, but he couldn't sit up to see the food. 'Ah...' he had thought, resigning himself to it.

The day went on quite well, with Nana fussing over Tsuna - him feeling slightly embarrassed at that. After she fed him his lunch, she went out to take her own lunch, with Lambo and I-pin; as well as to buy lunch for Reborn as well.

Tsuna was lost deep in his thoughts.

'The fight didn't go too well, Kenichi really went all out. Reborn's been sleeping for so long, I really wonder what he and Onii-san were doing. (*subconsciously touches his ribs*) Eh? They seem better than before...the pain is gone too! Masaka (could it be), Reborn and Onii-san were using their flames to heal me? Did they use too much flames and become exhausted? Oh, if only I didn't break anything.'

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Ah, hai, Reborn."

"You should be up and about in under a week. Be happy." Reborn lamented, kicking Tsuna when he said 'Be happy'.

"Oof!"

'Reborn's kind of weaker today...must be because he used his flames.'

"Reborn...arigato."

"Hn, it's 2 already. Mama should be back soon."

"Un." Tsuna agreed.

"I'll go back to sleep."

"Hn, you'll need all the rest you can get. The Ryozanpaku is recruiting you as their new disciple."

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, it's what we were aiming for anyway. Sleep!"

"Hai, hai. Oyasumi (good night)."

Tsuna went back to 'sleep state'. However, this time, it was more of a 'dream state'.

Tsuna dreamt about him going through really tough training. This was planned out already anyway, so this would be expected.

Everything went smoothly for the next two days. Tsuna had lots of rest, his ribs healing faster than normal (thanks to the sun flames of course), the doctors were quite shocked at the fast rate.

"Sawada-kun, you'll be discharged by Thursday at this rate." the doctor informed him.

"Eh? A-arigato gozaimasu." Tsuna replied, quite shocked himself. Fractured ribs took about 3 weeks to a month to heal! And he was going to be fully recovered by Thursday, less than even a week!

"Of course, the sun flames are really powerful." Reborn said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Un!" Tsuna agreed happily, he was recovering so fast!

'Demo (but), won't I be training at Ryozanpaku after this?! Ahhh...training again.' Tsuna sighed, quite sad about the thought of training.

"Have more faith in yourself, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the head. Looks like Reborn had gotten back his full strength.

"They chose you because you would be an interesting student to have. We would have to probably let them in on the Mafia secret though."

'I knew this was coming' Tsuna sighed yet again. This was going to get complicated.

"Juudaime! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Gokudera greeted.

"Yo! Morning Tsuna!" Yammamoto greeted as well.

"Ah, ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yammamoto." Tsuna replied with a bright smile. It was nice to have some company.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I really hope that this fanfiction has been enjoyable so far :)**

**It may sound like I'm going to stop writing or something, but that's not happening. :P**

**I like to complete what I've started.**

**However, due to exams and such, I am putting this fanfic on HIATUS-mode.**

**This will last for a few weeks, I apologise about this, but exams are important.**

**You can re-read this and help me find some mistakes that I may have not corrected. (I'd really appreciate it)**

**So, I will be seeing you about 1 month later? Approximately.**

**You may also want to read another fanfic of mine, titled 'Reunion Dinner'.**

**I apologise about this 'Hiatus-and-stuff'.**

**~Lychee115**


	11. Back to the dojo

**Hi!**

**I'm back^^**

**This week, I'll be uploading more chapters, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

Thursday afternoon - "Sawada-kun, you will be discharged this afternoon." the doctor announced.

"Hai (yes/ok), thank you." Tsuna thanked the doctor.

The doctor left the room with a smile, the hospital would really be much quieter without them around.

"It's nice to be able to go back." Tsuna was really happy and relieved that he could be discharged from the hospital so soon. He was getting tired of the food there. 'Kaa-san really does cook the best food.'

[And yes she does, everyone loves her cooking.]

"Mama, Tsuna won't be going back home until near the end of the summer break." Reborn informed Nana.

"He'll be staying with Kenichi right? That would be fine." Nana responded.

"After Tsu-kun is discharged, we'll head home."

Reborn nodded.

Nana left the room to play with Lambo and I-pin.

"Tsuna, assign people to guard them on their way home."

"Eh? They're not staying here?"

"Dame-Tsuna, there's no space for all of them during the holidays."

"Hieee!"

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head.

"Ita-ta-ta-tai! E-to, Gokudera-kun and Yammamoto. And Lambo too. The rest can go home. Hibari-san left already, didn't he? Mukuro and Chrome too."

"Juudaime! Please let me stay with you here!" Gokudera pleaded.

"You need to help Tsuna guard mama. It's a mission."

"Demo (but)..."

"Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine. Dakara (so/thus), onegai (please)." Tsuna piped up.

"...wakarimashita (I understand). I will guard her well!" Gokudera finally agreed.

The hot and sunny afternoon was soon welcomed, and Tsuna went back to the Ryozanpaku dojo for his training.

"Welcome back!"

The residents at Ryozanpaku dojo welcomed Tsuna warmly.

Tsuna was slightly surprised, but he remembered what exactly he was there for: Training under the guidance of 6 masters.

This was the decision he had to resign to, but he did have an interest in the different types of styles they fought. It was a really new thing to him. At the most, his exposure was only video games. Pathetic, but even so, he would be getting trained in the real deal now.

"Arigato gozaimasu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu (please take care of me)." Tsuna replied, slipping a hint that he knew of his new discipleship.

"Come, let's go to the living room and have a chat." The elder gestured.

Tsuna bowed politely before following the elder through the same winding corridors as when he first came and visited. The others followed behind him. Ryohei and Kyoko had requested to stay, but were denied of permission by Tsuna. They had taken their belongings and departed alongside Tsuna's mum after he had reached Ryozanpaku. His mother had packed more clothes for him, and he held the blue, rectangular bag tightly.

'I will press on and go through training!' Tsuna thought determinedly.

Reborn read his mind and kicked him with a twelfth of his strength. Tsuna should concentrate on what was happening more.

Tsuna understood and whispered a small, "Gomen (short version of Gomenasai)" before continuing on.

Soon, they were seated around the table, with piping hot ocha (green tea) in possession.

The elder got down to the point.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we've done some thinking. And we would like you to become the second disciple of Ryozanpaku."


	12. The decision

**Recap:**

"**Tsunayoshi-kun, we've done some thinking. And we would like you to become the second disciple of Ryozanpaku."**

* * *

"I am very happy for your offer, and I am willing to accept it. However, I have a secret that I feel I must share. I hope that I will still be able to be a disciple even after you learn of this."

"Go on. This is about the flames, I suppose?" The elder slightly egged him on.

"Hai."

Tsuna breathed in deeply.

"I am actually part of the Mafia."

Everyone sucked in some air. I mean, everyone except for the masters.

"The yami (people who work in the underground business – not upright people, and they fight too)?" Miu asked curiously.

"Ya-mi?" Tsuna repeated quite puzzled.

"The Vongola famiglia is not part of the Yami. The mafia is in its own league." Reborn answered.

"Ah, soka." Miu responded, quite happy that Tsuna wasn't part of their enemies, the Yami.

Tsuna blinked a few times, taking the somewhat awkward and tense silence as a signal to continue his secret.

"As Reborn has mentioned, I am part of the Vongola famiglia. And I will be the boss of it. The previous Vongola bosses killed others ruthlessly and bloodshed is quite evident in the history of the Vongola family. However, the founder of the family, the Vongola Primo, started the Vongola to be a vigilante group, protecting and providing for those in need. However, this started to twist and it has become the mafia family that it is now."

Tsuna paused for a breather.

"I am the tenth boss, or Vongola Decimo. And I carry Primo's will. How I will change Vongola, I'm not too sure yet, but I accepted this power, my flames to protect my friends. And if I have to, I will destroy the Vongola with my own hands. These flames *Tsuna goes into Hyper Dying Will Mode (HDWM) to demonstrate* are the 'powers' that I inherited. They are called 'Shinuki no honou (Dying will flame). Of course, throughout my training in Ryozanpaku, I won't be using these flames. However, I might need to go into HDWM, or 'Hyper Dying Will Mode' during training."

Tsuna finished quite abruptly, as if he wanted people to ask him questions.

"So you fight to protect your friends." The elder stated.

"Hai."

"After he inherits the name of Vongola, he'll be fighting for justice too." Reborn cut in.

"We need to discuss about this privately. Miu and Kenichi please take Tsunayoshi-kun to his room and stay with him for a while." Akisame said.

"Hai." Kenichi and Miu said simultaneously.

The four (including Reborn) stood up and headed out of the room. Tsuna lugged his bag along.

Once they reached the room, all of them sat down.

And then, the questions came.

"You're really part of the Mafia?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" (Kenichi)

"So the flames you use are like a symbol?"

"Have you ever really fought for your friends?"

Tsuna answered them all, not even missing a beat.

"Yes I am. I'm part of the Mafia, they are very secretive. In a way, yes they are - but they have other uses. And yes, I have."

Kenichi was quite bewildered at Tsuna's response. It was quite unlike his dame cousin to be able to do such a thing. 'His intelligence must have increased...' Kenichi thought.

Reborn had taken off and gone somewhere. And that somewhere was where the decision was being made.

"What do you think about it?"

"He's part of the Mafia."

"That's like being part of the Yami."

"But he seems to be going down a different way as compared to the rest of the Mafia."

"His ancestral history is quite complicated."

"He doesn't seem the Yami type though."

"But he's still part of the Mafia."

"He'll be good to teach. His alert senses improved quite drastically after the 3 days as compared to before."

"Oh, you saw the friendly fight, Sakaki?"

"I just happened to see it."

"I see..."

"Sakaki's very enthusiastic about teaching him."

"The brat's an interesting fellow."

"Apachai will be able to train him easier than Kenichi!"

"Yes, his body is quite...resilient."

"He got up after crashing into the wall."

"Not once, but twice."

"Apachai is happy!"

"So, are we going to accept him?"

The question was one which was thought-provoking, everyone sat in silence as each of them weighed the pros and cons. Should they accept him? Or not?

Trying to speed up the deciding process, the elder passed around 2 pieces of paper: Advantages of having Tsuna as a disciple & Disadvantages of having Tsuna as a disciple

The results are as follows:

**Advantages**

He can withstand difficult training

Has a lot of potential

Is very interesting

Fights to protect others

Plans on destroying his own inheritance by changing it for better good

Has a strong determination.

**Disadvantages**

Might turn bad and become like the Yami

He might not be able to change inheritance.

* * *

Placing the aforementioned pieces of paper on the ground in front of him, the elder then proceeded to ask, "Any objections of him joining?"

No one responded and silence filled the air once again. The slight tension was broken as he continued on, "No objections. So Tsuna-kun will become a disciple of Ryozanpaku dojo."

"Apachai will go and tell them to come back here!" Apachai volunteered, he was excited about having a new student.

Shigure followed after him, Kensei tagging along to get a nice rear view. **(A/N: He's a pervert, so that's why this happened. Btw, pun intended.)**

Reborn had gone back once they had made a decision.

After he arrived stealthily, he made sure to hide from his student. As soon as Reborn landed in the room, Tsuna automatically responded, "Reborn's back." Before continuing on, "Someone's coming to get us, let's go."

Miu and Kenichi looked quite puzzled and started searching for Reborn. And they only stopped when Tsuna stood up, copying Tsuna's actions and following him out of the room. Upon opening the door, Tsuna paused for a while for Reborn to jump onto his shoulder; Kenichi and Miu were slightly shocked to see Reborn jump out from the shadows. In their point of view, it was as though Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna, of course, was far more experienced. He had also decided to heighten his senses further than normal after reaching the room, thus his hyper intuition helped in spotting Reborn and giving him knowledge of someone going to get them.

"Oh! Tsuna! We were going to find you!" Apachai said, pointing to Sakaki and himself.

"I know." Tsuna said.

"Eh?" Apachai stared at him, confused.

"Ano...let's go." Tsuna said with a smile, trying to cover up the slip.

Tsuna went on in front, Sakaki and Apachai (scratching his head) staying silent, walking behind him; Kenichi and Miu following behind the 4 of them. Reborn was, obviously, perched on Tsuna's shoulder.

As they reached the room which they were in before, where all the other masters were in, Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked.

Tsuna sensed this and knew what to expect. It was going to be good news.

Tsuna slid open the door and the elder motioned for him to go in. Tsuna sat down, Reborn still on his shoulder. Miu shut the door and the rest behind him followed.

"Tsuna-kun, we have discussed..."

'This is going to be long...elder should speed things up a little!' Kenichi impatiently thought.

"…and have decided to accept you as Ryozanpaku's disciple." The elder announced.

Tsuna, smiled at him and thanked the - his masters politely.

Kenichi smiled happily. He would have someone to share his pains with now!

"We will start training on Monday." The elder informed Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. Reborn got the message and said, "Yes that will be fine."

Tsuna nodded and decided to take it easy before training started.

"I'm very sorry, but I'll be excusing myself then." Tsuna slipped out of the room with Reborn. He still had homework to do!

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Tsuna's training will be starting in the next chapter!**

**What kind of progress do you think he'll make?**

**~Lychee115**


	13. TrainingSTART!

The next few days passed peacefully with Kenichi training and Tsuna finishing up his homework.

"Tsuna, no hyper mode during training."

"Hai (yes), wakarimashita (I know / I got it)." Tsuna acknowledged before going back to his work. He only had a bit more left to go!

Tsuna took breaks at times, watching Kenichi train, or grabbing a bite.

'I'll be doing more basics as compared to Kenichi is. I heard that he went running around town, pulling Akisame! This is going to be hard...'

"Of course, nothing is going to start out easy." Reborn butted in.

"Hai, hai." Tsuna reluctantly agreed, before stretching and heading back to his room to do work.

Reborn had put the weights back onto him. Tsuna had heard from Kenichi himself about his training experience. Tsuna was immediately intimidated.

'I have to do this. I have to! I want...I want to protect them.' Pictures and images of good times flowed into his consciousness as he made an attempt to encourage himself. It was Sunday night, he had just conpleted the whole stack of work. And training was going to start tomorrow! Tsuna was so nervous that Reborn kicked him a total of 5 times before he finally slept.

Tsuna woke up at 7am (courtesy of Reborn) and headed to the entrance of the dojo. Akisame had wanted to start training early, thus the early hour.

"Tsuna. Tie this string around your waist." he instructed.

Tsuna did as he was told. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

"Now run around the neighbourhood 5 times."

"HIEEE! 5 rounds?" Tsuna managed to keep his voice low and his outburst controlled.

"Yes. Today, you will only be pulling a tire around. It will get much heavier from now on."

Tsuna dreaded the thought. He would probably be pulling things like statues! Well, he wasn't exactly wrong.

"Ready, go!"

Tsuna panicked and started running. After the 2nd lap, he became tired and slowed down slightly. Akisame noticed this and used a whip to whack Tsuna. "Faster!" He called out.

Tsuna begrudgingly increased speed and miraculously finished the rounds.

By then, it was already 8am and Akisame let him go back inside to rest. Tsuna lay on the floor and slept for an hour, waking up at 9am (courtesy of Reborn as well).

After breakfast was more training, and Akisame was still training him. Akisame made Tsuna do a split, using a device to slowly move his legs apart, forcing him into a split in a matter of 2 hours.

After that was skill training. Tsuna learnt the basics of Jujitsu and had to do throwing. He first started off with lighter things, before moving onto heavier things. Such heavy things were Akisame's stone sculptures.

In the afternoon, he had some rest, 2 hours only, before his training with Sakaki. Sakaki taught him some moves, and also had a 'battle' with Tsuna. Tsuna managed to dodge here and there, but ended up beaten quite badly.

This was followed by a session with Kensei, teaching him the basics of Chinese Kenpo. There was some goofing around, to a certain extent. However, Tsuna still managed to learn quite a bit.

After dinner was rest time. Tsuna finished dinner and went to sleep. He was very tired from the training. 'How did Kenichi go through this?' he thought. 'Maybe Kenichi had some talent or something along those lines. That's probably the reason why.' And he drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry, side-story ahead)**

Little did Tsuna know, was what really happened.

Kenichi was forced to fight and win one of his senpais in order to stay in the Karate club. He met Miu, who was attacked by a gang of guys, and tried to save her. He failed epically, and Miu defeated all of them in the end. Kenichi then started going to Ryozanpaku. He won the fight with his senpai (he hadn't picked up much from the Ryozanpaku's masters yet - Miu taught him a few moves and that worked out in the end), but still quit the club, because he didn't use any Karate moves. After that, he officially became a disciple of Ryozanpaku.

* * *

**Yo!^^**

**Please leave a review or comment if you find any good areas, or things that I can improve on.**

**Thank you! :)**

**~Lychee115**


End file.
